


The Zoo

by BigLeoSis



Series: Family [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Khan - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Zoo, day trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little day trip with the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts), [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts), [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> Thanks again to NurseDarry for the beta <3
> 
> Gifted again to BotanyCameos, cause I really love her art and her chibi-khan's and chibi-sherlock's
> 
> Gifted also to atoricrash my muse, my friend, my chicken mcnugget <3

**03 – The Zoo**

Bones was standing in front of the Elephant Palace. He wore jeans, a light-weight long-sleeved shirt, and sunglasses, his arm around Jim. Together they watched Khan and Joanna.

 

“You know they’ll be all right,” Bones said quietly.

 

Jim looked at him and sighed. “I know,” he answered. “I know, but…” He broke off and Bones looked at him. It was clear Jim was worried about something; Bones could have seen it in eyes, even if Jim hadn’t spoken.

 

“Talk to me, Jim,” Bones asked softly.

 

Jim took a deep breath and leaned into Bones.

 

“I'm afraid that they won't accept him. He's our child now and you know, the Council will treat us with respect … but … Carol was so angry and Spock ...”

 

Bones rolled his eyes.

 

“Forget that green-blooded hobgoblin! He'll never understand why you did what you did. He's Vulcan! And Carol … I don't think she's angry with our baby. She's angry with you.”

 

“Me?!”

 

Bones nodded. “Yeah, you! You've never noticed, but she was in love with you!”

 

Jim's eyes went wide in surprise. “Really?”

 

Bones laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

 

“Oh you're so lovely. Sometimes you're running completely blind through this world, aren’t you? I think there may many women who would have liked to have had a chance to settle with James T. Kirk. And then you nearly died and then you chose me. Many of them were really jealous of me!”

 

Jim groaned.

 

“I didn’t even notice…”

 

“Why should you have? It was never important to you until it...was. You've always hidden your feelings and after you'd been through hell, you made a real good choice, for both of us.” Bones placed a kiss on Jim's forehead. “I love you and that's the only thing that's important. And no hobgoblin and no woman on earth will change that! And Khan is part of our life and a part of you. Because of him I was able to save your life. And now you're the only 'family' he has. So … you don't have to worry about anything as long as we’re together.”

 

Bones saw the tears running down Jim's cheeks now. He hugged him tighter and the younger man’s hand tugged hard into his shirt.

 

“I'm sorry that I wasn’t home the last month.”

 

The former captain shook his head. “It's okay. You've got work and it was my decision to stay at home with the kids and I really enjoy it. But the last few days I’d missed you so much.” Jim's voice broke and he nuzzled against Bones' shoulder.

 

Bones ran his hand over Jim’s back.

 

“I'm here now. I'll call work tomorrow. I have lots of holiday left from last year and I think I should take it now.” It was breaking his heart to see Jim like this. He was always so strong and self- confident, but this situation, the return of the Enterprise seems to sap his strength.

 

“You don't have to do that,” Jim answered quietly.

 

“Of course I do. You and the kids need me. That's much more important than work.” Bones laid two fingers under Jim's jaw and turned his face so he could look into the bright blue eyes, which were a bit glassy now from the tears.

 

“I love you Jim,” Bones swallowed hard.

 

“I love you too,” Jim answered with a shaky voice.

 

Bones kissed him fiercely.

 

“Papa, Daddy!” Cracking open an eye, Bones saw Khan running in their direction. The toddler stopped immediately when he saw his parents hugging.

 

“What's wrong?” the little boy asked.

 

Jim wiped away the tears with a quick movement of his hand before he turned around to face little Khan.

 

“Everything's fine, sweetie-pie.”

 

Bones growled. “Fine … my ass!”

 

“But you're crying daddy!” the boy insisted.

 

“I'm just happy that Papa's here with us today. That's all. What's the matter? Why are you so excited baby?”

 

Khan started hopping from one foot to the other. Bones could see that their son was holding something in his hands. And it was moving.

 

“Look! I've found a baby monkey!” He held out a baby lemur. “Can I keep it?”

 

Joanna appeared behind Khan, she seems to be a bit upset.

 

“You shouldn't run away Khan! I was worried about you,” she said with a calm voice.

 

Jim knelt down in front of Khan, looking carefully at the baby animal in Khan's little hands. The boy turned around to Joanna.

 

“I'm sorry! But … the baby fell from his mama. And I saved it and I wanted to show it to Papa and Daddy. And … and … look how cute it is!” He was twirling between his parents and sister.

 

Joanna smiled as she saw the lemur.

 

“It is really cute.” Joanna agreed.

 

Jim stroked Khan's hair. “Jo's right, it's adorable. But we can't keep it, sweetie. The little one needs his mama, you know.”

 

Khan looked down at the baby lemur, than back to Jim and Bones.

 

“Like I need you and Daddy?” he asked. Bones nodded.

 

“Yeah, like you need Daddy and me. And the mama lemur would be really sad if her baby didn’t come back,” he explained.

 

“Would you be sad too?”

 

Bones felt Jim stiffen at this question.

 

“Of course we would miss you if you were gone,” the doctor answered honestly and calmly.

 

Jim spread his arms without a word and little Khan crawled into them.

 

“Let's search for a zoo keeper,” Joanna suggested.

 

And so they walked to the Monkey Kingdom to return the lemur. The baby had been missed and the zoo keeper was relieved to have it back. He gave Khan a little lemur puppet as a reward and for taking care of the baby. They were allowed to visit the family of lemurs, which was very interesting and Khan asked if he could have a baby lemur several times.

 

~*~

 

After this little adventure, they went to see the giraffes. Joanna bought sliced carrots for her and Khan. They walked up a tall staircase so they could feed these impressive animals. Little Khan loved the giraffes. Most of the walls in his room had giraffes painted on them.

 

It was early evening when they got home. Neither Bones nor Jim wanted to cook, so they decided to stop at their favourite Italian restaurant.

 

Khan wanted spaghetti and the others ate pizza. As usual, Khan’s face got covered in tomato sauce as he ate. Jim laughed as he cleaned up the boy and kissed him softly.

 

As Bones watched, he knew he needed to talk to Jim later that evening when they were alone.

 

~*~

 

On their ride home, Khan fell asleep in Jim's lap.

 

“I’ll take him up to bed,” Jim said.

 

Bones parked their transport and went into the flat after Joanna.

 

She stood on the edge of the stairs, looking at her father.

 

“What's up, Jo?” Bones asked.

 

She glanced upstairs, before she back to her father.

 

“Dad, I'm worried about Jim. He had a call a few days ago, when you were at work. I don't know who called, but after the conversation he was really upset… I think there's something wrong, Daddy. And that frightens me.”

 

Bones walked over to his daughter and put his arms around her. “I'll talk to him. Don't worry Joanna, I'm sure, everything's fine.” He placed a kiss on her temple. “Would you look after your brother tonight?” Bones asked the girl and she nodded.

 

“Take all the time you need with Jim. I really love him, you know. He's a good guy and he always has time for me and my problems…and I don't like it when he's so stressed out. I want him to be happy.”

 

Bones smiled at her. She was very insightful and knew that Jim needed Bones as much as she did. “Thank you, Joanna.”


End file.
